


Adopting a Pet

by BlueshirtBirdie



Series: 30 Day Femslash Challenge - Pepper/Victoria [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Femslash Challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueshirtBirdie/pseuds/BlueshirtBirdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not exactly what should happen in a normal Pepper Potts workday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adopting a Pet

Pepper had had a balcony built onto her office recently, so that she and Victoria could share lunch together there if they wanted. After being carried through the air by an Iron Man suit, heights didn’t bother her much anymore, and it felt good to get some fresh air in the middle of the day. She had just returned from lunch, and had bid Victoria goodbye a few moments ago. Now, she was resuming work at her desk, glad that she had been able to spend time with Victoria. It didn’t take long, however, before she was interrupted. And for once, it wasn’t by an unscheduled meeting.

Pepper heard a thwack as something hit the window, and she jolted upward, her heart going into her throat. Her first thought was that someone was trying to attack her, but when she turned around, she saw no one. She hesitantly approached the window, looking around to see if anyone was hiding, but she saw nothing. Then she noticed something lying on the ground, and she relaxed once she saw what it was.

A small goldfinch was slowly rousing itself after having flown into the window, but it was dazed and unsteady, and didn’t appear to be able to fly. Pepper opened the door to the balcony, ignoring every voice in her head that was telling her that it was probably a better idea to call animal control. She gently cupped the injured bird in her hands and lifted it up, careful not to jostle its wings, one of which looked to be broken.

You have a mountain of paperwork and three meetings tomorrow to prepare for. That sentence repeated in Pepper’s head throughout the afternoon as she worked to take care of the bird. She knew she could still get it all done in time, but she didn’t feel like she could just leave this bird on the balcony. She couldn’t just throw it off, either, because it couldn’t fly.

So by the time Victoria came to pick her up from work, Pepper was scrambling to finish some last-minute paperwork, while the goldfinch sat in an emptied box of chocolates on a bed of soft tissues, its wing held in a splint made of some toothpicks and tape. Pepper didn’t notice Victoria until she spoke, entirely too wrapped up in her work.

“Pepper, it’s about time to be getting home — “ Victoria stopped when she saw the bird. When she stared down at the tiny ball of yellow feathers, Pepper looked up at her girlfriend.

“I…” Pepper had been so caught up in helping the bird that she had forgotten that she would have to explain this to others. “It flew into the window, and broke its wing. I couldn’t just leave it there.”

“You have to leave work, Pepper. What are you expecting to do with it now?” Victoria didn’t touch the bird, but she peered down at it, her head tilting a little. Pepper didn’t say anything, and Victoria looked at her instead. Pepper had a feeling Victoria already knew what she wanted to do about the bird, but Pepper couldn’t make herself say it out loud. Pepper Potts, the hard-nosed CEO, had wasted half her day being sentimental about a wild animal. It was a while before Victoria spoke again.

Victoria tapped a few keys on her smartphone, and then looked up at Pepper again. “It looks like this bird’s a goldfinch, and they eat thistle seed. We can stop on the way home and get some.” Pepper’s eyes widened a little, because that was the last thing she had expected Victoria to say.

“You’re okay with me taking him home?” Pepper felt entirely silly now, and embarrassed that Victoria was so willing to indulge a ridiculous whim like this.

“I’m not leaving a wild bird in your office. We can take him home until his wing heals, and then we’ll let him go. Does that sound all right?” Victoria looked down at the bird now, reaching out a finger to gently pet its forehead.

“You’re a saint, Victoria.” Pepper got up and pressed a kiss to the other woman’s cheek, her face still a little red with embarrassment.

“Just Head of Security, not a saint.” Victoria’s voice was gentle, though, and she gave Pepper a squeeze before letting her go. “Come on, let’s go home.” She paused, and looked down at the bird, a faint smile on her face. “That means you, too.”


End file.
